Barik
"We dwarves are natural fighters. I just hope you lads can keep up!" Lore Description Origin (Discuss his life among the dwarves. Maybe a bit about the long lifespan of dwarves in general compared to that of humans. As a child he was always more of a tinkerer than a miner. He was known as a child for saying something like: "Rocks and gemstones are all fine n' dandy, but they are tools, no more, no less. Tis nothin' like watchin' one o' yer creations come ta life.") The Deepwerks (Spending time and developing the crystal technology with the elf, Torvald. Development of mining suits and other helpful objects. Rocket powered wing technology is also developed, but shortly scrapped as the commander over the Deepwerks, Vivian, feels there are no practical applications to the technology. Too much room for error as human soldiers are not fireproof and it would cause more damage than harm. His fellow dwarven apprentice, Ignia, takes the rocket-powered wing designs and blueprints and returns to her homeland, but she is soon never heard from again. Meanwhile, Barik's relationship with Vivian, his commander, is soured especially when he develops his rocket-powered boots in secret. Barik then develops his turret technology, but once again Vivian doesn't feel it would be practical enough in battle. She criticizes the dwarf and demands that he create something smaller and more practical that a soldier can use in battle without having to assemble or disassemble it to move on. Just because a dwarf can construct something from memory that quickly, does not mean that a soldier in the heat of battle will be able to. From there, Barik develops Vivian's Sentinel drones which she accepts, but with what Barik perceives as an ungrateful heart. To prove that his turrets are not useless, Barik develops the shield technology which Vivian then takes and has modified to her very weapon that the dwarf created for her. Torvald advises Vivian to at least feign gratitude, but being the proud commander she is, simply replies that it is Barik's job to serve and why should he expect gratitude for his inventions when it is his duty in the first place. Soldiers are often underpaid and hated when they return home from war, so Barik should be the grateful one to be allowed to invent and create and be compensated for it. Barik, overhearing this conversation is angered. "It was never about the gold, Torvald," he tells his friend later.) The Crystal Rebellion and Valera's Call (When the Resistance is formed, Barik's taste in his Magistrate Commander is beyond repair, even for a Master Mechanic. He hears Valera's call and knows that he could serve better where he would be appreciated more for his works. He urges his only elf friend, Torvald to come with him and join the Resistance's cause, for if the Magistrate is peopled by more soldiers and commanders like Vivian, who seek to suppress the works of others and horde the crystal technology that will make other's lives useful, then the Magistrate is not where they should be. Torvald refuses to give up the Magistrate's archives where the true wealth of information and magic lies and does not follow his friend. Determined, Barik arrives at Valera's camp, instantly getting to work strengthening and fortifying the weapons of the Resistance soldiers against the coming Magistrate forces. The first battle against the Magistrate horde was believed would be an immediate slaughter against the rebellion, however, with Barik's inventions and turrets, the tide is quickly turned. He cannot be entirely certain of it, but he thinks he sees Commander Vivian retreating with her forces against some of his turrets at the first Resistance battle and victory.) Characteristics (Describe Barik as being a wise and highly intelligent dwarf. He is always optimistic and often bears a smile on his face. He is often the one to lift the spirits of his fellow soldiers when they are down, and never fears taking a hit for those weaker than himself.) Physical Description (Description of his features, but also of his tech. Brief mentions of the mechanical marvels he has developed. The turrets, the shield tech, his crystal-powered blunderbuss, his rocket boots, and his massive dome shield and flamethrower turret. He does recognize the rocket-wing tech from Drogoz, but his encounters with the Wyrin are few and far between, so he never truly finds out the fate of his Dwarven apprentice who took the blueprints back to her people to try and use them to free her people from the tyranny of a local dragon. He still seeks after the Wyrin in hopes that he will one day learn of young Ignia's fate.) Weaknesses and Fears